


One day, I promise.

by slytherinpureblood_themalfoys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinpureblood_themalfoys/pseuds/slytherinpureblood_themalfoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and Draco Malfoy has flashbacks of a certain Gryffindor Hero who died in the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or its characters

One Day, I promise  
Draco Malfoy sighed. His fingers running through his blond, silky fine hair. He thought about the days when he had his beloved with him in his arms, weeks before the day of the battle of Hogwarts, he wished he could go back and cherish those moments he had with Harry Potter.

Leaning back on his chair he stretched getting all the kinks out of his legs and arms and reached for a cigarette, lighting it.

-flash back-

Whispers of promises and togetherness, as hands roamed and lips kissing each and every part of their skin, Moans and grunts of completeness and pleasure. Shouts of ecstasy, filling the room, the room where they hid to be together, and out of wondering eyes and roles they expected to play. "I love you, Draco." 

-End of flash back-

Shaking and sobbing, crushing the bud of the cigarette and placing it into the ashtray. He whispered back to the voice in his head "I love you too, Harry." He sighed, putting his head in his hands trying to shake the memory from his mind, but the more he tried to forget, the more he remembered. He closed his eyes remembering.

-Flashback-

"Go Draco, run away from here, now!" , He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore and he dropped to the floor defeated and weak, knowing Harry could win this war for all of them and they could go on with their own lives, our lives, together. Total darkness consumed his body as he slipped into an unconscious state. A faint cry could be heard in the distance.

"Mr. Malfoy, wake up." He felt a pair of soft, warm hands shake him awake. Slowly he opened his eyes, blurry eyed, he found himself in the infirmary room at St. Mungo's "Mrs. McGonagall, What happened?" his voice shaky, and his body alert as he remembered harry telling him too run. He panicked asking what happened to Harry.

He saw sadness cloud the transfigurations' teachers' eyes, "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, he died fighting Voldemort." Pain stricken, he felt his heart grow cold and shatter, tears slipped down his cheeks. He shook his head disbelievingly "No! That isn't true." Almost shouting, denying the thought of his love dead. 

-End of flashback-

Tears flowed down freely as he got up from the chair he was sitting on. He walked to the door of his flat and grabbed his coat and apparated to the graveyard, where his love was waiting for him, for their anniversary. He stalked up at the top of the hill and found Harry's head stone. He grabbed a piece of paper that was stuck into the ground and transfigured them into his beloved's favorite flowers. Lilac's. He smiled as he saw his beloved standing on his burial site. "Hi, Harry."

There standing was Harry himself, he smiled at his partner and lover "Hello, Draco.", he reached out to Draco and caressed his cheek, he longed to be alive again so he could feel the warmth of his lover and the small caresses they both shared. "I miss you, Harry." he heard Draco say. he smiled a sad small smile, "One day we'll be together again, I promise."

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here ;~; all reviews are welcomed!


End file.
